The Fellowship of Six
by Carbonites
Summary: A bus crash leaves six university students in Middle-Earth. Each person has their own unique way of thriving in Middle-Earth and each of them have something not quite right with them. Though they are all familiar with the story, they are sure to give it their own personal twist, and may possibly bring the destruction of Middle-Earth. Crack!Fic.
1. Felix

**A cycle story made from the collaboration of Panbelacqua, Kyonkichi9,ichipup, meepet, K9olaquia, and bryn bryn. Purely for fun. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I dropped my bus fare into the receptacle, barely hearing it "clink" against the rest of the coins, sitting in the clear plastic box. The driver grunted, clearly bored with his job. I readjusted my black backpack upon my shoulders, and made my way to an empty section of seats, the bus already in motion. Without much grace, I dropped into one seat, and set my backpack in the one next to me.

My back pressed against the hard plastic seating, and I turned toward my backpack. It was a medium-sized affair, but it could hold quite a bit more than it looked, due to the numerous pockets, nestled away within, that practically inflated the bag. I lightly pulled on one of the zippers, revealing a pack of gum. Habitually taking care not to show the other passengers (especially the children), I slipped a piece of gum into my mouth, and began absentmindedly chewing it.

From another pocket, I pulled "The Fellowship of the Ring". No, not the members of the group, the book. I flipped through its worn pages, like an old friend. In a way, it was. I'd grown to know each of the characters, when I was young, and had only recently picked it up again. It was somewhat like traipsing through a dream, everything half remembered.

Putting away my poetic side, I looked up, and brushed my dirty-blonde hair out of my eyes. It was slightly overgrown, and the bangs were just starting to intrude upon my field of vision. I saw a boy about my age, his hair messy, and brown, his eyes matching. The brown part. Not the messy part. He was lean, with a muscular edge. Just as I was opening my mouth, to call to him, I put aside my romantic ideas, and glanced towards the bus driver, who was playing Angry Birds, on his iPhone. I turned back to my book.

Wait, what?! The bus driver was playing Angry Birds?! I opened my mouth once more, preparing to call to him, when the bus lurched. The driver looked up, and slammed on the brakes. Everything became really chaotic. Up seemed to be everywhere, and nowhere, simultaneously. Not to leave out the other directions. I had managed to loop my arm through my backpack, and was likely saved by it. I shored up against one of the bus walls, but my backpack landed before me, cushioning my fall. Nonetheless, the impact still whipped my head quickly around. My vision spun, and turned black.

Light. Light poured down. I rubbed my eyes, and stretched, preparing to fall back asleep, before my arms began echoing pain. I slowly sat up, and noticed my backpack next to me. Lying beside it was the first Lord of the Rings book, excluding the Hobbit. I tried to stretch once more, slowly this time, to lessen the discomfort. The sleeves of my hoodie were torn in multiple places, and the fabric looked much worse-for-wear. I tried to recall what had happened, but could only pull up some foggy recollection of giant, circular birds, a really cute guy, and...

That was it. The bus had crashed. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. The landscape was craggy, and vegetation dotted it, hanging down, painting the grey, green. Waterfalls fell, carrying their massive payloads for what seemed like eternity. The entire scene was beautiful, if somewhat alien. I turned, to better take in the view, and saw a house. To call it a house would be unfair. It looked as if innumerable generations had continually added, trying to create a space that was their own. The result was a grandiose, palatial building that looked the size of a small town. Spires, towers, balconies, and windows dotted the structure, aiding in creating the beautiful effect. A small garden house sat amongst the cliff faces, and a waterfall cascaded behind it, perfecting the scene.

I cast my mind about, searching for the name. It seemed to have leapt right from somewhere. I paced, trying to recall why this enchanting landscape was so familiar. Frustrated, I cast my eyes to the ground, and saw it. The Fellowship of the Ring. I know remembered the name of the place. Rivendell. I was in Rivendell.

It seemed impossible. No, it was impossible. Despite the scene in front of me. Clearly, it was Rivendell. And yet, I knew it couldn't exist. One of these possible realities was the true one? I became increasingly irritated. It simply didn't make sense. A bus crash does not bring one to Middle Earth. That simply isn't how the world works.

But it seemed I was no longer in my world. No, this was an entirely new one. "I reject your reality, and substitute my own." I thought. A small laugh escaped my lips, and despite myself, my eye twitched.

**~ Panbelacqua**


	2. Diane

**We forgot to mention that the chapter titles are the character's perspectives!**

* * *

My head pounded painfully as I tried to recall what had led me to be on the cold pavement instead of inside the nice warm bus. All that came to mind was Angry Birds. How I hated that game. I never liked it before, but I had a feeling that Angry Birds had left me out here on the pavement. That bus driver had looked sketchy.

"Oh, Diane, you're surely a mess," A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Joey grinning down at me. Joey never stopped smiling, especially when something bad happened to somebody. His teeth were pointed like a shark's, his eyes gold, and his hair a bright green. I had grown up with Joey, and he'd always had green hair and gold eyes.

I turned so my face wasn't in the blood soaking into the sidewalk, and looked up at the blazing sun. What the hell? It had been night when I was on the bus. Wow I had slept a lot. The sun was then blocked by Joey's head as he leaned forwards, his shaggy hair draping down his face.

"Diane, you're bleeding," he told me with a smile. I lifted a heavy hand to my forehead where a considerable gash had placed itself. I traced it with my fingers. It didn't seem to be bleeding anymore so I tried to sit up. As soon as I did so, my head spun uncontrollably and I had to slump back down towards the ground.

"What happened?" I croaked out to Joey.

"Oh, that bus driver sure loved his Angry Birds," Joey commented as he competed against the blackness that kept on trying to cover my eyes. "Got him in a lot of trouble. I think he went straight through the windshield. Maybe he got stuck, he was rather large, I don't think he could have fit out of the windshield."

Joey had a habit of insulting people and avoiding blunt answers. Fortunately, even though I grew up with this menace, the habit was not transferred to me. I ignored Joey's comment, and then said, "We crashed."

"It would seem so," Joey muttered as he looked around. "Only six of you guys got here. You real folks."

I ignored him, and propped myself up on my elbow. Once the spinning stopped, I could see a guy crouched over, rocking back and forth, muttering words I could hardly hear. Reject and reality stood out the most. I looked around to see two guys on the ground, and a red-haired girl. There was somebody else, but I couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. The muttering guy and I seemed to be the only people conscious. I wondered if the others were dead.

"Hey," I called out to the guy. He looked at me for a moment, his eyes wild, before he turned back to whatever he was muttering to. Crazy, he was, and I'd make it to myself to avoid him. I still tried to talk to him though. "Hey!"

"What?" he shot back.

The anger in his voice made mine quiet down. "Where are we?" I asked softly.

"Rivendell," he told me, though his tone suggested that it was more of a joke than something true. He gave a couple of laughs, and I noticed that he was holding a needle in his hands and furiously was sewing at something. What, I didn't want to know.

I decided not to talk to the guy anymore. He was crazy, and I didn't want to have to deal with him. But he had said Rivendell. Like from Lord of the Rings. Weird. I lay back on the ground, and sighed. "Lord of the Rings?"

"Precisely," Joey said with a smile that spread ear to ear.

I furrowed my brows at him and shot back, "You can't be serious!"

The boy looked at me and I realized that he thought I was talking to him. I closed my mouth and then looked away from him, though that meant that blood smeared on the right side of my face.

"Oh, I'm serious," both the boy and Joey said at the same time. Joey continued softly, "Though, I'm not sure if it's real or not. Diane, you can decide on that."

I frowned at him. I had a hard time deciding whether Joey was real or not sometimes; but this whole place? Surely it was some coma induced stupidity that I had thrown myself in after the bus crash. I looked back at the sun. That was a likely possibility. I could already picture my mother crying over me as I slept, and my father suing the pants off of that bus driver. I smiled to myself at that thought.

It would be satisfying to see that man behind bars when I woke up. Joey crouched down to me, leaned over in my ear, and then whispered, "_If you wake up."_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review! ~ Kyon**_


	3. Johnathan

I snapped my head up, wiping the drool that made its way past my lips off the side of my mouth and prayed to the Valar no one had noticed. I looked down at my watch groggily, groaning, for I had missed my stop.

"I'm just great at life today," I muttered under my breath, sighing deeply and sitting up to get a better view of the flickering electric sign that told me how far I actually was from the point that I was trying to get to. In doing this, I caught a boy who looked around my age watching me from the corner of my eye. _Great, he probably witnessed my dignified drooling fiasco. _I quickly shook the thought out of my mind, trying to map a route back to the university area in my mind. I stood up to free myself from the hard plastic chair, but before I could even properly wrap my hand around the metal pole, I was thrown back into my chair along with an elderly woman who promptly landed on top of me.

I opened my eyes and immediately threw my arm in front of them to hide from the blinding daylight that flooded my vision.

"Fucking fuck," I mumbled intelligently, propping myself up on one arm. My head immediately began to spin; a sharp throbbing from my forehead mixed with a pair of muted voices that sounded close by. I ran my fingers through my apparently crunchy brown hair and twirled a piece between my fingers, holding them in front of my face to see them flecked with dried blood.

Gazing around, I noticed the boy who had been watching me earlier, and an image of the bus windows tilting to show the sky coupled with a flurry of limbs and an elderly woman flashed into my mind. _The bus…_ but this place was green, with a blue sky and a castle-like building that spiralled high above a crystal waterfall. Wait, a castle!? Last time I checked, my urban downtown did not contain any castles, let alone waterfalls.

"I'm insane, I am clinically insane," I stated bluntly, before taking notice of my apparent company. Along with the boy from the bus, there were two girls, and a figure behind the boy that I couldn't quite see from here, as they were apparently still unconscious.

"It would seem that's not uncommon among us," a thin girl with dark hair and eyes to match mused, observing my grand awakening. I wasn't quite sure how to respond, so I kept my mouth shut for once and focused on the lump in my side. Reaching beneath my waist, I pulled out my copy of _The Fellowship of the Ring_, which I hadn't had on me at the time of the crash, though I was rereading that morning. I flipped it open to where the bookmark was, page 316, the Council of Elrond.

"Rivendell," The blonde-haired boy spoke up in a monotone, his gaze briefly flickering over to me before returning to some shred of cloth he was holding.

"What the hell are you…" I stopped, and had to concentrate to keep my mouth from dropping over as something clicked in my mind. The spiralling castle-like building, the hill not far in the distance, the waterfall, the dark-haired girl was right, we all must be truly insane.

* * *

**~ichipup**


End file.
